The invention relates to a windshield which prevents fogging and to a method of treating a windsheild to prevent fogging.
Fogging is a clouding of windshields of vehicles that is not caused by water vapor condensation, but is a result of the precipitation of droplets of an oily organic material on the inside of the windshield. This condensation of organic material on the windshield is caused by vapors of organic material that are released by the plastic parts (such as softeners) or by the textile materials (such as brightening agents) of the passenger compartment. Particularly in the summer, when the passenger compartment is heated extensively by the sun, fogging has a particularly annoying effect.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a windshield made of glass having an anti-fogging effect.
A further object of the present invention is to provide compounds for a method of treating vehicle windows in order to achieve an anti-fogging effect.
These objects are achieved by providing a window including silicon-organic groups of the following formulas that, via oxygen atoms, are bonded to the silicon atoms of the window surface: ##STR1## where b=0 or 1; c+1 or 2; and b+c=1 or 2; R.sup.3 is a group of the formula ##STR2## where m=0 to 30; n=1 to 8; p=0 to 9; R.sup.4 is H,CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OH;
X is O,NH, ##STR3## or S; and R.sup.5 is an alkyl group with up to 18 carbon atoms (C-atoms); and alkenyl group with up to 18 C-atoms; a hydroaxyl group with up to 18 C-atoms; an aryl group or H; or XR.sup.5 is a cyanide or an imidazoline group, and if XR.sup.5 =SH and m=0, then n=1 to 3 and if XR.sup.5 =NH.sub.2 and m=0, then n=1 to 6.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiment of the invention, the silicon-organic groups of the following general formula are bonded to the glass surface silicon atoms:
Si(--CH.sub.2).sub.n --XR.sup.5, wherein n=2 or 3 and XR.sup.5 =CN, NH.sub.2 or OH. In certain preferred embodiments, the silicon-organic groups have the formulas SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CN or SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the silicon-organic groups have one of the following formulas: EQU SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH(OH)CH.sub.2 OH, EQU SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH.sub.2, EQU SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH or
SiCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 --OCH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 OH.
For achieving the object of providing a method for the treatment of windshields to achieve an anti-fogging effect, compounds of the followig formula are contacted to the glass surface in an amount effective to impart fog resistant properties to the windshields: ##STR4## where a is 2 or 3; b is 0 or 1; c is 1 or 2; b+c is 1 or 2 and a +b +c is 4; R.degree. is Cl, Br, J or OR.sup.1, where R.sup.1 is an alkyl group with up to 4 C-atoms, an acyl group with up to 4 C-atoms, an alkoxy group with up to 6 C-atoms or H or another separating group that can be split off while forming an Si--O--Si bond; R.sup.2 is an organic group with up to 8 C-atoms; and R.sup.3 is a group of the formula ##STR5## where m=0 to 30; n=1 to 8; p=0 to 9; R.sup.4 is H, CH.sub.3 or CH.sub.2 OH; X is O, NH, ##STR6## or S; and R.sup.5 is an alkyl group with up to 18 C-atoms; an alkenyl group with up to 18 C-atoms; a hydroxyalkyl group with up to 18 C-atoms; an aryl group or H; or XR.sup.5 is a cyanide or imidazoline group or a group that can be hydrolized to OH; and if XR.sup.5 =SH and m=0, then n=1 to 3; and if XR.sup.5 =NH.sub.2 and m=0, then n=1 to 6.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.